Her choice
by Laserfire
Summary: Silena Beauregard was the spy for Kronos. Why did she do it? For him. Not a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Silena was the spy but why did she do it? Her version. Not a one-shot but I might not be updating for a while.**

"You'll save lives, Silena." He brushed my hair out of my eyes but I pulled back. I was not about to be sweet-talked into this. He gave me one of his dazzling smiles.

"You know, you've always had so much spirit. And bravery. That's why I picked you. Well, one of the reasons." He smiled again. I scowled as best I could.

"Silena. We could do this together. You and me. Start anew. As King and Queen of this new world. We could. I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else. It's always been you." He blushed slightly but I wasn't fooled. Just because I'm the daughter of Aphrodite doesn't mean I'm a total ditz. I stood up from the chair abruptly.

"No. Stay. Please." He added, standing up too. I held my head up but didn't move.

"What could possibly convince me to stay?" I snarled and felt for the knife Charlie had crafted for me. It had a pink hilt and a golden 'S' in it. I loved it. Luke's blues eyes drifted to my hand but didn't look scared. Instead, he reached over and took my attacking hand in his.

"Me?" His voice was soft as he moved towards me. He still held my hand but moved his other hand to the base of my neck. I breathed in as he approached. His smile faded as he leaned in towards me. His kiss was soft at first. His hand went from my hand to my waist and his kiss became more passionate. I stood there, rigid but didn't push him away.

He broke away from my mouth but pushed his lips against my neck. He moaned slightly and held me tighter.

"Silena." His voice came softly and I snapped back into perspective. Win a daughter of Aphrodite over with a bit of romance. Real clever.

My hands slid to his shoulders. The idiot actually thought I was adding passion and kissed me again. I shoved him, hard with strength I didn't know I had. He stumbled back.

"Silena?" He sounded hurt. I didn't move or change my angered expression. He sighed.

"What do you want?" He moved forward to me again, slowly.

I didn't answer. I didn't need to.

"I love you." His voice was pleading.

"You love yourself. You arrogant, manipulative, lying, cheating scumbag!"

"No, Silena...."

"Don't you DARE lie to me!" My voice was vicious but it didn't stop him.

He stepped forward to me again and placed his hand on my cheek.

"I could never lie to you."

He fell to the ground as my bunched fist met the side of his face. I stood over him, defiantly as he pressed his hand against the bruise. I reached over to my right hand and tore the bracelet off and threw it at his face.

"Take this too. It clashes with my eyes."

I drew my knife and held it up for him to see.

He actually had the nerve to smile.

"What are you gonna do, Silena? Stab me?" His laugh used to make me feel insecure. Not anymore.

"Well, it's not much good as a nail-file."

He stood up easily and approached me again despite the knife.

"How's Beckendorf these days anyway?" His voice was teasing but I refused to bite.

"He's fine." I snapped.

"Pity. Not for long."

I placed the knife in front of me, threateningly. He raised his own blade.

"You really don't want to do that, Silena."

The size of his sword compared to mine was clear. Luke was always a better fighter than me. But I was going to go down fighting.

"Try me."

"See? So much spirit. Faced with death and you still stand to fight. That's what I always liked about you. You're beautiful."

His patronizing voice reminded me who I was.

"Get away from me."

"Uh-huh. But then of course, Beckendorf has to be dragged in to our little disagreement."

"Don't."

"You see, this is where the trouble starts. I always liked him. Ah well, it's your opinion that matters. My Lord will get angry if I don't have a..._helper._ If you're not willing to help, Beckendorf, I'm afraid, will pay the price." He moved his sword in a movement that made me feel ill.

"You're sick."

"That's not the issue. It's your choice. You help me and people will be spared. My Lord will be leniant. If not, well..." He trailed off for dramatic effect.

I loved Charlie. He was the first boy to love me for me and to see my personality instead of writing me off as some bimbo. His face stayed in my mind as I made my choice. But really, my mind was already made up. I loved him. I couldn't let him die for my stupid, ignorant mistake. If it was my life or his, so be it. I'd always choose him. He wouldn't die because of me. I felt a tear run down my cheek. Then another, then another. I tried to stop quickly but he put his hand on my cheek. He smiled and brushed my tears away with his hand. His touch was gentle.

"It's the right choice."

He leaned forward into me again and I didn't stop him. Nothing to jepardize Charlie. His kiss was passionate again and I didn't push him away. Another moan.

"I can see why he loves you."

Mocking me. Teasing me. But I didn't push him away. He ran his hand through my hair and pushed me against the wall. Both his hands went to my waist. He reached over to my right hand but kept his other hand there. _Because he could._ He knew I wouldn't fight back. This wasn't because he was attracted to me. It's because he knew he'd won. His mouth stayed on mine but he slipped something onto my right hand. The stupid bracelet. I thought I'd broken it. Hoped I'd broken it but The Fates are cruel.

"I hate you."

"I know."

One last kiss. Then he let me go. He'd sealed my fate. When I returned to camp, I'd have to spy on everyone. _For him._

"No. For Charlie." I told myself.

"I'm doing this for Charlie."

**I always felt sorry for Silena. I hope I did her justice!**

**What did you guys think?**

**Just one click away from me finding out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a year after. Luke is now Kronos.**

"Silena!" His voice came from behind me.

First day of camp was always an emotional one. New friends, new people and all that crap. The one thing that made me feel good, no not good, _decent _about what I was doing was because of him. He was running. His hair flopping in the wind as he ran. I laughed. He stood when he reached me, lifted me up as though I weighed a bag of sugar and twirled me in the air.

" Hey! Haha. Stop!" I was still laughing. He was too and for a second everything was good. He put me down and placed a kiss on my lips. I pouted.

"I haven't seen you all summer and that's all I get!" I spoke indignantly and reached up to his chin to steal another kiss. We smiled for a second.

"Here." He took my case and we walked up to my cabin.

Then the mood changed. He turned his head downward and I immediately noticed.

"Charlie? What's wrong with you? What happened?"

I swore if that little scumbag broke our promise, I'd hunt him down and kill him myself.

"It's what I needed to talk to you about."

His voice was worn. I placed my hand on his shoulder as he motioned for us to sit down. We did and he took a deep breath.

"The ship. The Princess Andromeda is headed for New York and we're sending out a party to... destroy it if possible."

I nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Well, the party is Percy and, and me."

I inhaled quickly.

"You're going?" My voice squeeked a little.

"Yeah. I have too. We need to stop it before it reached Olympus."

I stayed silent for a second.

"Can't anyone else go?"

I realise the statement was selfish but he wouldn't get hurt. I needed to make sure he wouldn't.

"I'm coming with you." I decided and he looked up at me, shocked.

"No. No, it's not safe."

"Exactly. You've done so much for camp! You're the best crafter in this damn place! We can't afford to lose you. I can't lose you." I turned my head at the last sentence, afraid he'd see the tears.

"You won't lose me."

'Thats where you're wrong' I wanted to say. 'You go on that boat and he'll kill you' but I didn't. I stayed quiet.

"Silena, camp needs to be protected. Please, I need you to trust me." His voice was pleading but I shook my head as a stream formed on my cheek.

He cradled my head in his arms.

"Look at Annabeth and Percy, Silena. They still have faith."

I nodded. I knew that. But then I shook my head.

"No. Please Charlie. Don't go."

He stopped cradling my head and released me. Instead, he turned to face me and took both my hands in his.

"I need you to trust me."

I did. I trusted him more then anyone I knew.

And I did the craziest thing, I've ever done in my life. I nodded.

"Okay. Okay." I sobbed and he held me again.

We spoke all the way til bed-time. We didn't even mention what would happen tomorrow. I couldn't talk about it. We kissed goodnight and all was well until exactly 01:34.

I snuck out and headed for the woods. I usually went here to talk to thwm, much as I hated it but tonight was important.

I took out my bracelet and pressed the centre of it for a few seconds. His face appeared and the gold eyes bore into me like ants.

"Report." He said, without enthuasiasm.

"Tomorrow. The Princess Andromeda. They're planning an attack."

"How many?"

I swallowed.

"Two."

"Who are they?"

I thought of Annabeth as I said Percy's name.

"Percy Jackson," his face quivered into a smile, "and, and..."

"And who?" He snapped.

"Charles Beckendorf."

He considered this.

"Very well." He was about to leave when I shouted.

"Wait! Your promise! You said he wouldn't get hurt!" My voice was vulnerable and he took advantage.

"My dear, you have my word."

His voice was calm but there was a sense of belittlement in it. I couldn't help it. My voice cracked and I burst into tears.

I could've sworn I saw him smile before he left.

But it didn't matter as long as he kept his promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope, I'm not Rick Riordan.**

I allowed one tear to roll down my cheek. But just one. He wouldn't die today. He saw my upset expression and led me over towards the back of the stables. He sighed again and took my hands.

"Silena, everything will be fine. I'll be back later." He kissed my forehead gently. I nodded bravely and allowed him to lead me back to where the Pegasus was waiting. I didn't let go of his hand until he was safely on the horse.

"I love you, Silena Beauregard." He whispered.

"I love you, Charlie."

I watched him as he sailed off towards almost certain death were it not for my desperate bargaining. I stayed there for a few minutes, looking up at the sky until his figure gently faded away.

I bit my lip.

My little sister, Lily, reached over to take my hand. She's the cutest. I stroked her blonde hair and led her towards our table for breakfast.

* * *

"Hi Annabeth."

She looked up from her book.

"Oh, hi, Silena." Her voice was upset, I didn't take a genius or a Daughter of Aphrodite to work out what was wrong with her. Luckily, I'm both.

"What's wrong?"

She tried to look indifferent.

"No. I'm fine."

I sighed. Denial. Before she said anything else, I cut across.

"Both our boys are gone to destroy some dumb boat, huh?"

"Yeah. Well, Percy's..." Her voice turned as she said his name. Another tell.

"Uh-huh. Have you spoken to him recently?" I sat down beside her and she dog-eared her book.

"No, not exactly."

"Really? Since when?" Hey, I'm a nosy person. She sighed.

"Last day of camp last year." She turned her head away from me so I dug deeper. Anything to take my mind of Charlie. She shifted uneasily which was pretty normal for a child of Athena. Level-headed about everything except the L-word. Which was a pity because it was clearly the case here. Annabeth was just way too stubborn to admit it.

"Oh! That's pretty much a year! But you guys are best friends!"

She paused. Yep, that always gets them. They love someone but are only regarded as the 'best friend'.

"Yeah, well, Percy has more important things to be occupying his mind at the moment, don't you agree?"

I nodded. She fiddled with a bit of hair that flopped down on her face.

"Still, he'll need his friends, particularly his best friend, to help."

"Oh, I'd say he's getting _plenty _ of TLC from _her_." She snarled and I held up my head triumphantly.

"Oh, the mortal."

"Yes. The mortal." She said 'mortal' as though it were some type of disease.

"Do you not think it would have been best to talk to him."

This blew a fuse somewhere.

"Of course it would have! But I was such an idiot to think that distancing myself from him would be best for both of us! And when I heard about this mission, I wanted to do anything to talk him out of going! But how could I? I've spent the last two-hundred and seventy-six days praying that I could be strong enough to let him do this. And our prophecies are...." She trailed off at the last part.

"Wait. Our prophecies?" I stood up beside her and she bit her lip.

"Part of my prophecy still hasn't come true." She stared at her shoes.

"What was it? The part that hasn't come true?"

She seemed reluctant to say anything but I pressed her.

"And lose a love to worse than death. I don't know what it means exactly."

"But wouldn't that be Luke?"

"I don't know! I don't....I never loved Luke like that. He was my brother, he took care of me."

I put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know how you feel."

I didn't. Luke, in my mind, was a scumbag, who'd used this camp and everyone in it shamelessly, including Annabeth. For his own personal gain. But I couldn't say this to the girl who'd been practically raised by him.

I gave her a small smile but allowed her to continue with her book.

On my way back, I thought maybe me and Annabeth weren't so different. I mean, she was smart and I usually preferred Gossip Girl to Natural History but in my mind, I could see two girls in love, fighting for their guys against the same enemy. And if it was a battle for love, well I'm always on board.

__________________________________________________________________________________Five o'clock came. Charlie promised that if everything went according to plan, he'd be back by half. Six o'clock reared its ugly head and so did seven. It was half seven, my time of desperation when I heard the horn. Immediately, my face erupted into laughter. Charlie was back. He'd stride up the hill in a minute and whisk me off my feet.

Annabeth stood beside me, her face smiling too but not as much as mine. Her smile grew as we both saw Percy limping up, but none the less, here. Then Annabeth's face fell.

"What? What's wrong?" I demanded but her eyes were glued to where they were approaching. The crowd got in our way so I battled my way through until I reached him.

"Where's Charlie?" I demanded. No one answered. It was all too clear what had happened. Annabeth elbowed her way up to me. I choked back tears.

"No! No, no, no, no!" I screamed as Annabeth and Clarisse helped me stand. He couldn't be gone. He promised me Charlie wouldn't get hurt. He swore.

Everyone around me was giving me piteous looks but they didn't do much good. Clarisse led me back to the Big House. She said she's make me hot chocolate but I didn't touch it. I couldn't even listen to Percy's retelling of the story. I loved him. I loved him more than my mother and father mixed together but it didn't matter. As long as Luke got what he bloody wanted, he didn't care about the people he hurt, the lives he destroyed. He didn't give a shit.

But I would make him. He would see how much 'spirit' I had. He'd feel the wrath of Silena Beauregard, Daughter of Aphrodite.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, sadly =(**

I stumbled into the forest, blinded with rage and hurt.

My Charlie was gone. We were going to College this year. We were going to be happy. It had all been planned and I wrecked it with my stupidity.

I tapped my knife in it's sheath. I didn't care if he was immortal, I didn't care if I died in the process. He was going to feel pain like he'd never felt before.

I fell beside a large tree and cut my right hand but I didn't care. The pain was invited. I deserved it.

I shook my arm and the bracelet fell onto the base of my hand. I gritted my teeth and pressed the centre. His face illuminated.

"Report?"

"YOU LIAR! YOU SADISTIC, SICK, ARROGANT LIAR!"

He cut across me.

"Do you have news or not?"

"Oh I have news alright. I QUIT!"

His expression changed. Suddenly I wasn't in the woods anymore. I sat with a knife at my throat facing the King of the Titans. But I wasn't afraid and he knew it.

"Kill me. I welcome death." I spat at him.

He dropped the knife, knowing it wasn't a threat.

"You killed Charlie!" I screamed and drew my knife. He didn't even raise an eyebrow as I thrust the knife into his raised hand. It bounced off.

"Do you think this wise, girl?" His manipulative tone drove me to screaming again but someone from behind covered my mouth.

"I did not kill your _Charlie. _Jackson chose to save his own life and leave him. I did nothing."

"Percy wouldn't have left him!"

He merely shook his head.

"I quit! I won't be your little rat!"

"Such a pity. I'm afraid the entire camp must pay for such a choice."

"You can't manipulate me." I hissed.

"It seems I can. You seemed to be quite friendly with that daughter of Ares. And your little sisters. Or that daughter of Athena. You see, I could order an attack immediately on your camp. Slaughter everything. But I won't. Your camp is trivial to me. I will leave it unless you pull back your claim."

I swallowed. I could never win with a sick-minded person like this. Instead, I picked my knife up and attacked the person holding me back.

A tall half-blood with an eye-patch drew a sword but I stabbed at his side. His sword blocked my next attack and I fell to the ground and hit my head, hard.

My vision blurred. The last thing I saw was him standing over me and all he said to me was

"I'd think about your priorities if I were you."

"Silena?" Annabeth's voice woke me and my eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, thank gods!"

My vision filled with the cold shine of her silver tinted, grey eyes. I groaned slightly.

"What were you doing out there?" She asked.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Out where?"

"In the forest. Juniper found you unconscious. What happened?"

Crap. I started stuttering.

"I...I....I..can't remember."

She looked at me oddly so I pretended there was something in my eye. She sighed and held up something for me to see. My knife.

"Oh thanks." I said and reached out for it but she pulled her hand back.

"I found it beside you with blood on the blade." Her voice was accusing so I tried to look astonished.

"Blood? How?"

"I'm not an idiot,Silena"

I sighed.

"Okay. I..," I stuttered, desperately thinking of a believable lie. Annabeth shook her head.

"Silena, none of this was your fault. Why did you do this to yourself?"

She picked up my right hand, where I'd cut it as I fell. Then something clicked. She thought I'd been cutting myself.

I turned my head down in shame. She spoke calmly and slid the knife into my hand.

"I know, well, sort of how it feels. I mean, last year, after the eruption, I thought...." Her voice trailed off and I put my non-cut hand on her shoulder.

Then I couldn't help it. My defence barrier fell. My eyes filled with uninvited tears. The knife had been his last gift to me and my favourite I'd ever recieved. I dried my eyes desperately with my hand but Annabeth passed me a handkerchief. I whispered a 'thank you' and there was a knock on the door.

Clarisse came in and took over the role of protective friend and Annabeth whispered something to her in an angry tone. Clarisse spoke back and Annabeth snapped at her and slammed the door.

Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"Prissy wants us all to go to Olympus. I'm not going."

"I am." I stood up and trailed after Annabeth. This was my chance. He'd pay for Charlie's death. Every last monster would pay.

Revenge was only a few miles away.


	5. Chapter 5

The van ride was appaling.

Everyone in van, including my siblings, avoided my gaze. But then they stared at me when they thought I wasn't looking. They'd clearly heard about me 'cutting my wrists'.

Annabeth and I sat at the front with Argus. We didn't speak much but in some way it helped. But I had to say something when I saw her fingers tapping on her leg and her teeth biting her lip.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

My interruption of the silence shocked her out of focus.

"Sorry, what?"

"What's wrong? You're all fidgety."

She looked down at her fingers in surprise.

"Oh. Right."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

I turned away. I wasn't going to butt into anymore love business. Mine was a disaster. And there was I, always thinking that the worst a boy could do was break your heart, not destroy it and leave it lying in pieces that no one could put together again.

Charlie popped into my head again. His smile that made me laugh, no matter what mood I was in.

I looked out the window where no one could see me hide my tears. No more tears would I shed until his killer was brought to justice. And he would be brought to justice. I'd get revenge even if it took my last breath, so help me, I would.

The only good thing about the van ride was that it was short. I'm not sure how long it took but it was short and I was very glad that I wouldn't hear one of my sisters complain that they were getting sweaty. Most of them were shocked this morning that I hadn't bothered to brush my hair properly. It's ironic, most daughters of Aphrodite don't have a clue what love feels like.

Percy was waiting for us as we braked. I saw Annabeth tensed shoulders loosen and felt happy for her.

Percy put me in charge of the Queens -Midtown Tunnel with my sibling and we actually got there after we drenched ourselves in Givenchy and Dior in Fifth Avenue.

Even after the 'fun' of making the tunnel smell like Cocoa Chanel's house on acid, emotion ran tense and no one spoke as we waited in silence. I stood in front with my brother, Josh, our best fighter. The wait was painful. For once in my life, I was eager to get into the fight.

They appeared after fifteen minutes of wait. A group of laistrygonians, basilisci and worst of all, Akhlys. If you've heard of her, you know why everyone's instinct was to step back. If you haven't, she's a pale green hag with bleeding cheeks and tear-stained eyes, overgrown fingernails and dusty hair. Her skin(if it brushes against you) is like sandpaper. She also has a passion for killing half-bloods. Yeah, nice girl.

But I stood firm with my knife in my hand and a scowl plastered across my face. They approached us quickly and her cackle echoed in everyone's terrified mind.

I waited. One, two, three.

"Attack!"

I launched myself at Akhlys first, my knife ready. She snarled at me and clawed at me but it only reached my armour.

I stabbed downward at her side, and twisted around to kick her. H

er skin rubbed against my ankle and I let out a shout.

But I thought to myself, "This is once. She does not get to do that again."

My knife slashed at her arms but she batted me away like a bug. She proceeded to push me to the ground and tried to finish me off. Then the one thing that could make me determined enough to win this popped into my head.

Charlie.

I stabbed at her foot which gave me time to get up.

She screeched and I seized my chance.

'This is for you, Charlie.' I thought as I plunged his carefully crafted knife into her stomach. She erupted into dust, spilling it all over me but I was too focused on the fight to care.

All in all, I got Akhlys, two laistrogonians and a basilico.

We returned to Olympus at the time where everyone retreated. Apparently the rest of the fight had gone well. Some had been injured but no one had died.

Except the monsters.

And I throroughly hope Hades enjoyed all the new recruits but I'd be sending more.

**Oh, Silena feeling sort of murderous, perhaps I took it too far.**

**Let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was my shift at Olympus, watching out for anyone injured and to treat them. Well, me and Lee. There always had to be an Apollo camper for obvious reasons and Lee was one of the nicest. He was kind enough to try to cheer me up, actually. And he pretended that he couldn't see the odd tear that spilled uncontrollably from my eyes.

His healing ability was impressive. I couldn't help wondering maybe if we got Charlie to him in time,....

Then the tears came again.

Few people came that day. James, from the Hermes cabin broke his arm but that was the worst of our problems. Or so I had deluded myself.

Blackjack flew gently but quickly. He landed at the entrance and started neighing like crazy. He threw his head up and was screaming in horse-speak.

"Shhhhhh. Blackjack, what's wrong? Awww, shhh."

Then I saw her. Unconscious on him. Her arm pouring blood and green pus. Her blonde hair was wind-swept and her head was held down. I rushed to her side. Her grey eyes were pale and her skin was deathly white and clammy.

"Lee! It's Annabeth! Hurry!"

I caught myself holding my breath as I inspected the wound.

"Lee!" I shouted again and he came sprinting out of the hall.

The two of us lifted her, careful not to touch her hand, took her inside and lay her on a small couch. Her breathing was inconstant. I dampened her forehead as Lee got to work on the wound. It took a while for him to clean it and Annabeth began to stir. Finally he sat back and exhaled loudly.

"It'll improve over time. Just don't know if she'll be well enough to fight."

"Percy won't let her anyway." I reasoned and Annabeth's grey eyes fluttered open slightly and she breathed loudly.

"Uhhh."

"Annabeth? How are you feeling?" I asked, but realised it was a stupid question.

She opened her eyes fully and took in everything she could see. Her gaze then rested on me and gave a small sigh.

"What?"

"How are you feeling?" I repeated.

She took as deep a breath as she could manage but slumped in her shoulders. She tried to speak quietly.

"The knife. Percy....the knife."

I shushed her gently.

"He's fine. Percy's fine."

Her eyes softened at this news. I didn't know if he was fine or not but the last thing she needed to do was worry about him when she was ill. She gave me a weak smile and I returned it.

The door swung open as Percy looked so worried and his eyes were insane with thoughts She turned to see who it was and her weak eyes widened. I left them both alone in the small room as I went to dampen another towel. I gave them five minutes until I entered to cool her forehead down. She was happier and less aware of her wound as they spoke quietly. You know those moments that touch your heart? Well, perhaps you don't. As a daughter of Aphrodite, we can feel things stronger than other people. That moment was ...._intoxicating. _They reminded me of me and Charlie.

That made me bite my lip to prevent crying. I leaned over to Annabeth but instead, I withdrew my hands and blurted out.

"It's all my fault."

Annabeth placed a hand on my arm and gave it a small squeeze.

"Silena, how could this possibly be your fault?"

I swallowed. 'Because I told that jerk most of our plans' I thought and turned my ashamed head down.

"Because, If I'd been a better fighter, like you or Percy..."

Percy grinned.

"Anyone who can make friends with Clarisse has got to be doing something right."

I smiled. But then something clicked.

"Oh gods! That's it! I can persuade Clarisse to come and help!"

Both of them immediately came up with reasons why it wouldn't work

I hugged Percy but turned to guiltily at Annabeth. She gave me a small smile and I thanked them and sprinted out the room.

Riding on Pegasi is much faster than a car. You mortals really don't know what you're missing. And it's really relaxing. Guido was a good pegasus. He had elegant wings and he was the first pegasus that I rode. It was nice to be with him. It was like being with an old friend.

Campwasn't very far away. I got there within maybe half an hour. It was at least nine o'clock when I arrived and everything was so...._alien._ There was no screaming little kids, no fights, no combat battles and barely anyone was there.

Just Clarisse and her cabin. And I had to find them quickly.

It wasn't as hard as I thought. I half expected them to be in the forest, training but they were all piled in their cabin as I burst in through the door.

"What the...."

I heard a person on my right exclaim but I took no notice. My blue eyes desperately scanned the room for her.

"Silena?" Her voice came from my left. I turned quickly to see her lying on the red sheets of her bed.

"Clarisse. I need to talk to you." I said, out of breath. She looked alarmed. She followed me outside the cabin and I broke down, immediately grovelling.

"I need a massive favour."

She pursed her lips.

"No. The Ares cabin had been insulted too many times." Her voice was strong and certain but I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Seriously. This isn't about pride. This is about our _parents!_ You want to make your father proud, don't you?"

She paused but she shook her head. I stopped walking.

"Silena, I can't"

She turned to me. I stared at her, furiously.

"Yes you can. You just too stubborn. And we're all going to die for your mistake."

Looking back at it, I don't think my comment was directed at her. It was clearly directed at me.


	7. Chapter 7

Her mouth dropped. I kept mine in a clear glare.

"I thought you were on my side." She hissed but I stood my ground.

"My boyfriend died for this. And you're just going to sit down and do nothing. You won't even honour his death."

I walked away, to see if the rest of the Ares cabin would follow me into battle. She stared at my retreating figure for a second but then she walked towards the arena to take her anger out on some dummies.

"Guys, come on! Campers are dying out there."

That was a lie. So far, no one had died but I would try anything to try to get them to come. They were fairly reluctant when they learned Clarisse wasn't coming.

"It's war out there. Your father and my mother are out there, killing themselves to defeat Typhon, how do think they'd react when they found out that you guys were just going to sit here?"

There was a moment of silence and I actually thought I got through to them until Gordon, an arrogant, father-worshiping, goon stood up.

"He'd be proud. He'd be proud that his sons and daughters were standing up for the fact that he gets no respect here."

"That might be due to the fact that he helped Luke Castellan rob the frickin' lightning bolt!"

He took this as a mortal insult.

"How dare you, you stupid barbie- bitch!" He shouted straight in my face.

The cabin grew silent. I exhaled and turned my back on him and starting walking away. I let it go. It wasn't worth ruining my chances of getting them to come but then he said something that had my father even said, he would've suffered the same treatment.

"At least my father cared enough about me not to let me get blown up on a stupid cruise ship."

I felt literally sick. It was fine for him to insult me, I didn't care about some Ares jerk . But Charlie was out of the question.

I turned furiously to him and drew my knife. He raised an eyebrow but didn't look frightened. His face turned to a smile. He'd pay for that.

I approached him quickly with my knife placed in my right hand. He drew a small knife from a sheath in his backpocket.

Lana, a tall girl who usually had a lust for fighting and not breaking them up, rose and stood in front of us.

"This is stupid." She growled at us but it wasn't going to stop either of us. Gordon pushed his sister out of the way and we went for each other.

He was good, I'll grant him that. But anger is a useful weapon with an opponent. You just have to control so you're not blinded by hate, which I was, but I cooled it down just by thinking 'I have to beat him'.

Our knives clashed. He face was plastered into a smile as if he were actually enjoying it. Enjoying mocking the boy I loved.

I gave a scream and elbowed him in the ribs. He grunted and I stomped on his foot. I've had a lot of practise at that, and seeing as I wasn't wearing my Jimmy Choos, it was lethal. His knife came up to my shoulder but I gripped his arm and twisted it back. Then I kicked at the backs of his legs which forced him down onto his knees. I gave his arm another turn upward and he screamed in pain.

I held him there for a few seconds, about to release him but his comment about Charlie was just _sickening._ I let go of his arm but as he took a few breaths, I kicked at his back and fell on his face. But still, I wasn't satisfied.

"Don't. You. Dare. Talk. About. A . Hero. Like. That." With each word I delivered a kick and he groaned.

Then I walked away, happy for a second becuase I heard one of them exclaim loudly.

"Where the hell did she learn to fight like that?"

I wasn't sure what to do. Going back would mean arriving in shame of the fact that I couldn't persuade a few people to come and fight for their parents sake. But I couldn't just stay here and leave the fight to everyone else. No. I had to go back. For him.

I confronted her again. She was in a mood with me but her attitude changed when a tear fell down my cheek.

"Please. It's the only way we can beat them. And...and I have to beat them. They....._murdered _him." Her teeth bit her lip and she placed an arm on my shoulder.

"Heard you kicked Gordo's butt yesterday."

I shrugged and burried my face in my hands.

"Talk about your non-sequiters." I sighed and she removed her hand.

"Look Silena, you know I'd usually be the first person in a fight. But this time it's not fair. The take us completely for granted and then when there's a battle, they expect us to work for them."

"As my friend, Clarisse, please. We need you."

Her head dropped and I prayed for a miracle but then she sat away from me.

"My decision is final. And my cabin follow me and my decision." She stood up and I got a brain-wave.

"Yes. They would follow Clarisse everywhere." I pieced together and thought of something absolutely crazy but crazy enough that it might work.

**Okay guys. I've been sick for a couple of days and have been writing about two chapters a day. But school tomorrow means just one so don't be disppointed in me! Exams are coming and I am in deep ****.**

**I always have time for reviews though!**


	8. Chapter 8

I knew how sneaky and destructive my plan was but it needed to be done. For Charlie. He gave his life away for this cause and I had to do my part to honor his memory. The Ares cabin didn't speak or even acknowledge my existence after my little fight with Gordon and at dinner, I sat alone at the Aphrodite cabin with them completely avoiding my gaze.

Planning was fairly difficult seeing as each solution provided me with another problem such as leading the Ares cabin into war without Clarisse knowing. But Clarisse, as cabin leader, would be with them always and now I knew she wouldn't be persuaded to come.

Her cold-shoulder treatment was hurtful and she gave me a few hard glares that only Thalia Grace could top. But I refused to apologise for my comments.

My plan would go into action the next morning early enough. I choose a venue and a time. As the Ares cabin were train-aholics, they'd be sword fighting from nine until five which was plenty of time. On Mondays, they focused on sword fighting, Tuesdays was archery and, luckily for me, Wednesdays was spear fighting. As today was Monday, Clarisse would leave her treasured spear beside her bed and it was hard to miss as it was a hideous weapon.

The only problem was her armor. It would take a while to get it off her and seeing as we weren't on speaking terms, it would be horrible.

But I wasn't about to give up that easily.

You could hear them training a mile away. The arena was alive with the sounds of sword clanging. I entered at the side and tried to catch her eye. Her mind was completely focused on the fight, though, and I had to do some serious throat-clearing to get her attention. The others were still oblivious to my existence and continued fighting. I received a snarl from Gordon but dismissed it with a wave of my hand. I had to do this quickly. For the sake of the war and my sanity.

Her eyes were vicious as she approached.

"What?" She asked with clear distaste.

I gave a weak smile and her expression softened a small bit but not much. I sighed and she looked up again.

"What is it, Silena?" She asked again but with less venom.

"Can we take a walk?" I asked weakly. She looked taken aback but nodded slightly and hung her sword on one of the racks. She was about to take her armor off when I ushered her quickly out the door and led us towards the armoury.

The armory always had the most powerful lock. Whenever anyone got bored, they'd end up repairing or improving it and that's why I chose it. The door, quite frankly, would be easy to break down and that was also a factor I considered.

" What are we doing here?" She asked but I pursed my lips.

"I need to talk to you."

Her curiosity overcame her distance and she followed me eagerly inside.

The smell of the armory brought back sad memories. Charlie used to spend hours in here and when he did, he smelt like this and some of my Chanel No. Five. He used to love the smell of it.

My face screwed up as I walked in and I dropped my head. She brought her arm around my shoulders and it almost made me feel bad about what I was about to do next.

I walked carefully down to the last row of seats and sat down on the second last seat. She sat on the last and looked at me sternly.

"What do we _need_ to talk about?"

I sagged my shoulders.

"You're not scaring me with your armor, you know?" I said quietly and she sighed. She removed her armor and helmet and looked at me intently.

I thanked my mother silently and started crying. Fake crying wasn't hard if you have something sad on your mind.

She leaned over to me and I seized my chance. She was unbalanced and I grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. She yelped in surprised as she banged her head off the floor. I widened my eyes. I hadn't meant to hurt her. I just meant to steal her armor and spear and lock her in the armory but my fright was quickly released as her pulse was still running. She was unconscious.

I grabbed her things quickly and threw them on. I didn't bother locking the armory. She'd be weak when she woke up and wouldn't have enough strength to break the door hinges.

I sprinted for the Ares cabin and snatched the spear. Now I just had to lead.

I hadn't told Chris. He'd know I wasn't Clarisse straight away and ruin the plan so as I saw him shooting a few arrows, I crept away and ran for the Arena.

They were still training but they're strokes were worn as I shouted, doing my best impression of Clarisse.

"Ares!"

They all looked up as I stood defiantly at the entrance. They quickly approached and looked at me quizzically.

I took a deep breath, uneasy because they were standing so close.

"The war rages on and they don't stand a chance against the Titan's army without the Ares cabin. This is how we earn the respect of our father. To fight in his honor!"

A surprising cheer rose up from the crowd at the mention of fighting and I smiled triumphantly in secret.

"We must go to Olympus and fight. Fight for our father!"

Another cheer. I never expected it to be this easy. And I never thought they'd believe me to be Clarisse.

"But Clarisse, how do we get there?"

Crap. I hadn't thought of that. Then a thought struck me. Guido and a few pegasi were still in the stables and it would be enough to carry us all.

"To the stables!" I shouted and led them to the stables. I should've gone the long way around because I saw Clarisse's limp body on the floor and hoped none of them could see it. None of them mentioned it so we ran to the stables in silence. I saddled Guido and flew into the air with the Ares cabin behind me, admiring 'my' recent change of heart.

**Yeah, what do you think? I won't be able to update tomorrow but I'll see if I can do another tonight. We'll see. Oh and review!**

**LF xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just want to say a small thank you to wisegirlindisguise, a dedicated reviewer and someone who has given me sound advice!**

The flight was bearable. I flew ahead of them and insured that they couldn't see my face but just my back but just in case, I kept my face in one of Clarisse's mean stares and my spear in hand. Guido was comforting and I was thankful that no one noticed Guido's sudden attachment to me seeing as Clarisse never had time for pegasi and they all regarded her as 'The Meanie'.

The flight didn't take long and I was pleasantly surprised to find that no one spoke, unlike my own cabin where someone was bound to be complaining that the wind was ruining her 'do' or that her mascara was going blurry from the drizzling rain.

After a while, New York was visible and my nerves stung me from anxiety of our upcoming battle but I snuck a glance backward to see that every kid had their teeth bared and were looking fierce. I couldn't help but be proud of them for listening intently and following my commands and I made a vow to thank them all when it was over. I was slightly worried about using a spear as it wasn't my best weapon but I felt powerful as I held it in my grasp and decided that it was a good spear.

We landed hastily at the base of the Empire State and I dismounted and took a look around. People were staring at us, shell-shocked. Lee approached me cautiously.

"Clarisse?"

I didn't want to answer in case I was caught out but instead I nodded gruffly and grunted. His face lit up as he told me the most important things that had happened.

"Where's the most help needed?" I asked hurriedly and he pointed to the right.

"The Lydian Drakon. It's destined to be killed by a child of Ares."

He obviously thought I'd like this news and was taken aback by my eyes turning scared.

Well, I'm doing this for Charlie and I'm not backing out now.

"Ares forward!" I shouted and they followed eagerly towards almost certain death.

We sprinted for the Drakon as soon as it got in sight. It was huge. It had no legs but crawled like a snake on the ground and it's eyes were penetrating and vicious. But I was determined. This thing would die.

"Ares to me!"

We rushed it and I stabbed down with the spear. It bounced off with force and I shouted out in surprise. It swept me off my feet momentarily but I quickly regained my balance and gave it a first-class, Silena snarl. Oh it would pay.

Some of the Ares cabin attacked it from behind and I blessed them in my head. I struck it, aiming for the eye but it was too quick. It knocked me down again and sprayed something directly in my face.

Poison. I knew what it was before it hit. I was thrown backward as it burned in my face. The face that Charlie regarded as the most beautiful he'd ever seen was destroyed in seconds. My beauty gone. But I was always more than just some pretty face. Right then as my heart began to slow down, I knew it was over. It had ended far too quickly and I hadn't had a chance to avenge the boy I adored.

I lay on the ground, twitching and waited for an accusing Ares camper to insult me on my death bed. But no insults came. A powerful female voice screamed and rushed to my side as Percy and Annabeth followed.

"Clarisse." I breathed but she shushed me gently.

"You stupid, Aphrodite girl." She cried but it wasn't mean.

I tried to speak but the pain in my face was too extreme. I screamed in frustration but found myself being shushed again. I knew then that it was my end. I was dying on the floor, surrounded by old friends that I expected to kill me, if I weren't already dying, because of what I did next.

With my last ounce of strength, I pulled at my arm and there was a deafening silence as they stared at what I was presenting.

The symbol of Kronos.

Percy's eyes widened.

"You're the...the _spy._"

I nodded and felt a tear, not from pain but from guilt, fall down my dying face.

"Luke. He threatened Charlie and....you guys. He said I'd save people if I did it."

The three of them looked down on me with torn expressions. I gave a small sob.

As my life flashed, I promised to make it up to everyone in the Afterlife. I was a traitor. And traitors deserve no better than Tartarus but Clarisse shocked me back into semi-life.

"You're a hero. Do you hear me? A hero."

I gave her a small smile and gave a small groan as my body was being drained of life. My last vision was him. His beautiful face smiling and welcoming me.

"I've been waiting for you." His soft voice said as I said my last words to my best friends.

"See.... Charlie."

I took my last breath and sank into a deep sleep.

Sleep.

"Sleep, good hero." Clarisse's voice chimed and I stared at her with my once alive eyes..

Then he filled my eyes again.

"Charlie."

His caring voice drew me towards him and I followed longingly.

"Charlie," I whispered softly, "Charlie."

"Silena................"

He seemed to drag the 'a' in my name as I fell. Deeper. Falling deeper at an alarming speed.

"Charlie." I spoke again, my brain not working out what was happening.

His voice filled me with lust and loving as he spoke.

"Silena. My beautiful Silena."

**This is NOT the last chapter. Last chapter will come either on Monday or possibly tonight.**

**What will be, will be (i hate that song) But haha, tell whats on your mind. All you have to do is click the shiny button.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last Chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, they were amazing. You guys are so supportive and my thanks to all of you.**

Death was an extremely odd sensation. My body went funny as though someone had turned the Gravity off and I was floating in space. My brain couldn't decipher what was happening and my eyes weren't quick enough to spot movement and my vision was blurred.

Then an authoritative male voice spoke gruffly.

"Silena Beauregard. Demigod. Daughter of Aphrodite. Died by the poison of the Lydian Drakon."

Someone groaned quietly as I lay on the floor.

The voice continued, evaluating every aspect of my life. As he spoke, I remembered the occasion. Like the expression 'my life flashed before my eyes'.

My vision slowly regained focus and I looked quizzically at them.

Then the thought of Charlie erupted inside me and I inhaled loudly. His touch, his kiss, his voice, it felt like I was being hit with every aspect of him. I was only thinking of him during my judging. I never wanted it to stop. It was the closest feeling I had to him after he passed and I wasn't going to let it go. I'd seen him. Right before my eyes not seconds ago and then he was gone.

"Charlie..." My mouth tried to form the word but my breath was lost. Then my attention was brought back to the judges deciding my fate.

"Silena Beauregard. Stand."

I stood, surprised that my limbs suddenly decided to work. Then all the feelings I'd been missing as I lay on the floor hit my like a two thousand kilogram brick. I might not be with him. I inhaled, waiting for my forever to be decided. The male voice spoke again and my waiting was over.

"Elysium."

My feet collapsed beneath me. Elysium. The place of heroes, the second best place apart from the Isles of Blest. My world had an entirely new foundation. I fell to the ground. Well, nearly to the ground as strong, capable arms grabbed me and hauled me up.

Instead of letting me go, he held me closer, my back against his front. He leaned forward to my ear.

"Silena."

My heart leapt. I turned abruptly as he let go of my shoulders.

"Charlie!"

My voice was surprisingly high but I didn't care. I tackled him with a hug with more force than I'd imagined and we tumbled to the ground. He laughed and I joined in.

We stood up and I looked down at the ground. He placed a gentle finger on my chin and gave it a gentle push up to his lips. Our mouths met and I was happy. But he shouldn't be kissing a traitor. I pulled away from him and he looked sorry.

I bit my lip and tried to stop the tears but I couldn't. They were too strong and I collapsed into him again but this time he held me in place and stroked my head.

"Silena? You okay?" His gentle willed me to say no and to kiss him again but I wouldn't. I shook my head and he held my out from him but looked at me with his beautiful, curious, dark blue eyes.

I breathed slowly and said it quietly.

"I was the spy. I spied for Kronos. I'm a traitor."

He broke his grasp momentarily and I turned away from him and sprinted away. I made it maybe a metre away before his arms spun me and looked at me lovingly.

"I don't deserve you!" I shouted, blinking back tears. He looked utterly shocked.

"You....you what? What are you talking about?"

"I was Kronos' spy!"

"No. Not that. That's in the past. We've all made mistakes. I don't care if you rode a tank through the United Nations Building! What do you mean you don't deserve me?"

I stared at him, completely in awe of his abrupt forgiveness.

"I...I. I don't deserve you." I said again, more solemn this time.

"Are you serious? Silena Beauregard, for you I would do anything. Sing in public, swim the Pacific, whatever it took. You're the smartest, most beautiful, kind, elegant, considerate, loving, best girl I've ever met and you don't think you deserve me?! Me? I'm nothing compared to you!"

His statement was insane.

"No. No. You're everything to me. Charlie!" My voice squeaked again and he leaned in to my forehead.

"I love you. I love you more than crafting. I'd do anything for you. _You are me._" His voice was so trusting and honest. I caught my breath.

"I'm nothing without you. I love you." My voice was slightly muffled at the end as he pressed his soft lips against mine.

The best kiss of my life and it wasn't even over. He held me in place. I leaned in closer and he picked my legs up and held me as though I weighed nothing.

Our kiss continued as my dead heart starting beating from the passion in it. This was love, in its truest form. Love.

I loved Charles Beckendorf.

"I love you." I said again and he kissed my forehead again.

"I love you more."

"I've missed you so much." My voice cracked and he gave a wide smile.

"Never again. Now we have eternity. You and me; forever."

I loved this boy. So much and my brain was going over his sentence. Forever.

"You and me; forever." I echoed and he smiled.

"Forever." He repeated and I kissed his cheek.

Forever.

**Aww, well I'm happy I gave Silena an alternative ending so I hope you all enjoyed it. This was my favourite story to write. Reviews are always welcome.**

**Goodbye for now! If you like Silena/Charlie, check out my other story 'My Last Thoughts Were Of You'.**

**Lots Of Love!**

**LF xoxo**


End file.
